Pokémon House
Released from August 11, 1999 onwards, these Pokémon House mini playsets were distributed and produced by Pokémon USA, Inc. for the English market. Almost all Pokémon House toys were originally distributed under the banner of Pokémon mate by Tomy in Japan. The smaller sets tended to contain two figures each and a bridge to connect the sets with each other, whilst the Deluxe sets included 4-8 figures. The included figures took into account popular Pokémon with fans of the anime series and games, such as those owned by the anime's main protagonists like Pikachu or Squirtle. The Pokémon Deluxe Micro Playsets were released in 2009 and share many product design features with the Pokémon House and Mate, though lack the same connectivity as these sets. Taglines Collectable & Connectable!! Collect and Expand your playset world Once you open the play set, PokémonⓇ world appears Pokémon House sets The City Adventure Playset features and , with a Pokémon Center in the upper half and a small neighborhood including house, street and a seesaw. The A-type set is based on Kanto's Mt. Moon, it features and . A buildable archway, moon rock and mountain top help to complete the scenery. The Park Adventure, or B-type, playset is based on Kanto's Safari Zone, it features and , as well as a head located in the pond. The Forest Adventure, C-type, set is based on Viridian Forest and features and . The Beach Adventure, D-type, set features and is the only set to feature Pokémon of the same type, in this case Water Pokémon. The Pikachu Movie set features Togepi and Pikachu and is in reference to the Pokémon short, Pikachu's Vacation. It was later redistributed with a and Pikachu figure. The Orange Islands A-type set features Vileplume and Lapras and is based on the Seafoam Islands. The Orange Islands B-type set is set on Pinkan Island, featuring a Pink and . The Fire, Ice and Lightning Island sets are directly based on the islands with the same names in Power of One. These sets only feature one Pokémon, unlike all the previous sets, as well as an elemental orb. Like all sets they interact and can connect using their bridges, though the Deluxe Type A- Shamouti Island Playset helps to complete the collection. The Deluxe sets design even includes a shrine that can hold all three of the legendary birds respective treasures. Type I is a recreation of the D-type set, though it features and instead. Similarly, C-type was also rereleased with a minor recoloring and a Pikachu and Chikorita figure. The only original set of this series was the Laboratory Adventure set featuring and . All of the deluxe sets were released solely in Japan under the Pokémon mate name. These various sets are all based on M02, M03, the Pokémon Center, PK04, PK05, PK10, M04, and PK11. A Japanese exclusive trio of foldable cube shaped sets were based on the events of M05, one for and the another for , as well as PK12. A series of characters and building were released to mark M06, a Japanese exclusive that featured and , amongst others. Deluxe Type's C and D were later also rereleased to mark the Advanced Generation. These sets only feature different figures and are slightly lighter in color. Pokémon Mate also included individually sold figure packs, including key characters in the original series of the anime and Pokémon. Sets included: * , , and * Jessie, James and * Ash, Misty, and * Professor Oak, Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny * Gary Oak was sold separately * Tracey and The Pokémon packs included seven characters each: *Vulpix, Dratini, Gengar, Starmie, Slowpoke, Hoothoot, Spinirak *Charmeleon, Ditto, Wigglytuff, Butterfree, Goldeen, Stantler, Quagsire *Totodile, Growlithe, Sentret, Weedle, Murkrow, Tangela, Gloom *Chikorita, Pidgey, Donphan, Electabuzz, Snubbull, Venonat, Weepinbell Original release File:City Adventure.jpg|City Adventure File:Beach Adventure.jpg|Beach Adventure File:Forest Adventure.jpg|Forest Adventure File:Park Adventure.jpg|Park Adventure Letter-type sets File:PH Clefairy Diglett.jpg|A-type File:PH Clefairy Diglett reverse.jpg|A-type reverse File:PH B-type.jpg|B-type File:PH C-type.jpg|C-type File:PH D-type.jpg|D-type File:PH I-type.jpg|I-type Orange Islands File:MP Tangelo Island closed.jpg|Orange Islands A-type closed File:MP Tangelo Island open.jpg|Orange Islands A-type File:MP Pinkan Island closed.jpg|Orange Islands B-type closed File:PH Orange Islands B-type.jpg|Orange Islands B-type File:PH B-type reverse.jpg|Orange Islands B-type reverse File:MP Pinkan Island open.jpg|Orange Islands B-type detailed File:PH Fire Island closed.jpg|Fire Island closed File:PH Fire Island.jpg|Fire Island File:PH Lightning Island closed.jpg|Lightning Island closed File:PH Lightning Island.jpg|Lightning Island File:PH Ice Island closed.jpg|Ice Island closed File:PH Ice Island open.jpg|Ice Island Special sets File:PH Paradise.jpg|Pokémon Paradise. A Pikachu's Vacation tie-in. File:PH Meowth Balloon Magikarp Submarine.jpg|Meowth Balloon and Magikarp Submarine External Links * Extensive mini playset collection Part 1 and Part 2 Category:Merchandise Category:Figures